1. Field of the Invention
This invention is for an improved breast prosthesis which allows for the stacking of smaller sized implants upon large sized implants without fear of slippage and subsequent cosmetic deformity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Breast reconstruction after mastectomy and for augmentation mammoplasty utilizing silicone gel breast implants is a well recognized surgical procedure. The art has evolved over the years with advances in both silicone and materials technology and in the improvement of the outer shell of the silicone gel breast prosthesis.
In relatively recent years, the polyurethane outer shell silicone gel prosthesis has been invented. The greater coefficient of friction of the polyurethane outer shell has allowed surgeons to stack the implants one on top of another in a surgically developed chest pocket. This has allowed surgeons to stack a smaller implant on top of a larger sized implant, thus giving the augmented or reconstructed breast not only greater volume but also a greater dimensional projection and the proper conical appearance of an anatomically correct breast.
Regrettably, this effect is difficult to achieve with the standard silicone outer shell silicone gel breast prosthesis, with either a textured or smooth shell, since these prostheses maintain a lower coefficient of friction when in contact with one another. Consequently, this can result in the prostheses slipping from their stacked position, resulting in a significant cosmetic deformity as well as frictional stress to the two opposing silicone surfaces.